The Watcher: A Graverobber's Tale
by OtakuJugs
Summary: He wasn't always a Graverobber, and he used to have a name. He used to have a life. GeneCo was responsible for destroying everything...but all he could do was watch. That was his purpose, to observe. SPOILER ALERT.


A/N: All characters are the property of Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith, as well as Twisted Pictures and Lionsgate.

The Watcher: A Graverobber's tale

* * *

It was 2028, and a woman was going into Labor. Her 13-year-old daughter knelt by her side, in the abandoned home they had found, as they didn't have the time nor the inclination to try to get to a hospital. Neural Over-stimulation Syndrome had officially become worldwide only months ago, and the hospitals were useless, as well as insanely dangerous; many who went in were attacked for their precious working organs. The woman cried out in pain as the contractions came at quicker intervals, her daughter holding tight to her hand.

"It's gonna be ok, mama, I promise." The young girl's voice had no hint of tremors, and sounded almost calm. The woman bit her lips bloody to keep from screaming, afraid anyone outside would storm in and take what they needed from her already damaged family. Agonizing hours pass, and eventually the wailing cries of a baby ring out in the otherwise empty home. "What is it, mama? is it a boy or a girl?" the young girl asks, blindly gazing out at nothing. The woman collects what's left of her strength to look down at the baby and smiles. "It's a boy, Maggie. a beautiful, healthy baby boy." The girl smiled serenly, then reached out for the bundle her mother had just finished wrapping. "What are you going to name him, mama?"

"Edward. It means protector, guardian. This boy will watch for you, Maggie. He will be your eyes."

Then there was the sound of screeching, and splintering wood, and footsteps. The mother hushed the panicked daughter, and handed her a vial of medicine. "Hurry, Maggie, there's no time. Take edward, drink this, you'll be able to feed him. Now run! Go! I'll find you when it's safe. GO!"

Maggie cradled the bundle and ran, feeling out in front of her and listening to the echoes of her feet. Behind her she heard screams, but she couldn't tell anymore if they were her mother's or someone else's. She ran and ran and ran, and eventually realized she was in a tunnel. She found a nook and crawled inside, hugging her baby brother to chest, afraid not for herself, but for him. He would be hungry soon...oh, poor little Edward, what kind of life would he have in this world? But that wasn't up to her, that was up to whatever cruel, sadistic god watched from above. She uncapped the vial of liquid and downed it, feeling a strange sensation begin in her chest. Her head swam and she passed out.

When she finally woke up, her breasts were aching and the baby was crying. She unbuttoned her shirt and felt around the bundle until she found the opening where his head was, and brought him to her chest to feed. He sucked greedily, and was soon satiated and asleep. Maggie smiled at the sound of her little brother's breathing and acknowledged the toll the run had taken on her, struggling to ignore her exhaustion and get her and her brother somewhere safe. She held tight to the sleeping bundle and crawled out of her niche, and began making her way down the tunnel, slower this time, more carefully.

She felt an incline and realized the tunnel would be ending soon, but what would be on the other side? she finally stumbled upon the door at the end, and pressed her ear against it, listening for any movement. When she heard none, she groped for the handle and turned it as quietly as she could. The door swung gently open and she felt a warm breeze against her face. She climbed out of the tunnel and felt along the walls until she found a protected overhang. Here she sank to the ground and let her exhaustion win.

* * *

For the next several months, Maggie and her baby brother wandered about the city, sleeping in the streets and searching abandoned homes for food. It was a hard life, avoiding any and all human contact for fear of their lives, waking up every morning grateful that they hadn't been attacked during their sleep. Occasionally Maggie would hear a floating televised report, mentioning something about safe-houses and compounds, and how to get to them, and Mag wished more than any other moment that she could see, could follow the directions to safety. Unfortunately, Maggie had no idea which way was north and was never brave enough to take her hand off the wall that had guided her this far.

One night Maggie couldn't sleep, there were sounds, strange sounds coming from her left. By the sound of it a large group of people, who sounded almost..._happy._ Which probably meant they were Insane or high, neither of which boded well for her and Edward's safety. Agonizing hours later, she finally drifted into a restless sleep.

Something jolted her awake.

At first she was terrified and clutched her brother tight while swiping at anything near her with her free hand, but a beautiful chime-like voice promised her that they weren't here to hurt her, that they were survivors trying desperately to rebuild. The girl introduced herself as Marni, and promised Maggie that they would help her and her baby. Still unsure, Maggie introduced herself and her brother, afraid that at any moment the people would start cackling and begin cutting into her to get at her organs. Strong hands gently grasped her arms and helped her up, then she felt Marni near her, holding her hand. "You can't see, can you Mag?" Marni asked. "....No. I was born blind." Marni lifted mag's hand up to her face so she could feel the gentle smile growing on her new friend's face. "Don't worry, Mag. I'll be your eyes."

Marni and her group led Mag back to what the called "The Compound," a former church that now housed survivors. Marni explained to Mag all the passcodes and security measures that the compound used to keep "O fiends," crazed, NOS-infected people that would do ANYTHING, including Drugging you and dragging you to a physician to get healthy organs, out and all the people inside safe. Mag was introduced to all the other 63 members of the compound's family, and was given a cot next to Marni's. That night at dinner, Marni officially announced that Edward and Mag would be living in the compound, and that They were now part of the family.

Over the next several weeks, life was easier for Mag. She had a new friend, and all the women at the compound were cooing over Edward, who from the sound of it loved all the attention. They had regular meals and a warm bed, but Mag was still troubled. There was no word of their mother, and Mag sadly began to accept that her mother had not survived past the night Edward was born. One night while she was feeding Edward, she realized that he was lucky, that he didn't have the feeling of loss that Mag did. She looked down at where his face was, and wondered what her baby brother really looked like. She gently ran her hands over his face, memorizing every soft hair and dimple. He had a little cleft chin, and a strong, rectangular face. The next morning she asked Marni about the things she couldn't know just through touch. "He has the cutest blue eyes, Mag. And his baby hair is this super light brown, it's so adorable!" Mag smiled, content with her mental image of her baby brother and certain that he'd grow up to be devastatingly handsome.

At night, before they slept, Mag and Marni would talk. Or rather, Marni would talk and Mag would listen. Marni told her that this was one of many compounds started by the Handsome CEO of GeneCo, a company that was developing a cure for NOS. Rottissimo Largo was his name, and Marni swore that she'd marry him one day. Mag learned that he had a son a few years younger than they were, and another who was only 4, and that his marriage was one of convenience and that his wife had some strange addiction and probably wouldn't live out the decade, and all other sorts of bizarre, obsessed Trivia that only someone as in love as Marni would strive to know.

Several more months passed, and Mag turned 14. Edward was weaned, and began to crawl. Life was...good, Mag realized. She was happy, her little brother was growing, and they were both unequivocally, irrevocably alive.


End file.
